world_of_pure_magic_and_magical_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
IC
The beginning of your new life…….Out there on a lonely planet called Earth is some shunned people. Well maybe not really shunned but not noticed very often, kinda strange, weird or simply not understood. Each and every one of the people has something in common with each other. None of them yet know what bonds them together but they, aye that they soon will. The Creator has made a place for these special people in another Galaxy through a black hole that is named Sanctuary Crossing. It so named for these people who will soon be Crossing over to a new unknown galaxy. In this galaxy is a newly made planet that is mostly uninhabited. During certain times of the year this black hole opens up and allow these special people with this ancient core safely pass through to a placed there where they will be safe once more. ' ' ' '''The newly made planet has all of the requirements of Earth and some of its technology. Just not the pollution and overcrowding from the vast population explosion that has happened again. Most of the ones who will be taken won’t even be missed which is sad to say. Sure they would be kinda missed if they were good workers or children by parents. Soon they should stop missing them and most certainly the chosen ones won’t be missing all that they will leave behind when they leave. In fact, a Miss Voiletta Rose deForrest came over to The Planet just over 3 years ago. She has completed her courses for being the headmistress of the Academy that the Chosen will reside in. She is The First Chosen. ' ' ' 'Speaking of The Academy or Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talents and Draconic Arts Academy, which is its proper name, is a special castle made of special materials. That you will have to find out later after you have arrived. So hurry on with your life on Earth and find that painting of Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talents and Draconic Arts Academy or you will be late for Orientation. That is not a good way to start your new school year off. ' ''' The faded writing is very faded and you might even have to get up close to be able to read it…… It says 'Welcome to The Painting of Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talents and Draconic Arts Academy . Please touch The Painting to enter.' ' ' You have arrived at Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talents and Draconic Arts Academy! The hard way.' ' 'You have somehow touched that picture and fell through a long long drop to a springy surface which just happened to be the softest spongiest grass you ever did see or feel. You have not actually hurt yourself but you were quite scared of the fall. Now is when you will meet your HeadMistress, Lady Voiletta Rose deForrest as she comes out of the Castle in front of you. She is smiling and speaking to each of you in a calm voice. ' '“Welcome to your new home. Is anyone hurt or bruised? If not please brush yourself off and stand in a line side by side so that I can see what each of you look like.” ' ' ' '1) Once you have been reassured and checked over, Lady Voiletta Rose deForrest leads you into the Castle and into the assembly room for your Introduction to Caldwell’s. ' '2) Next is room assignment. ' '3) Lunch ' '4) Trip to the Village ' '5) Return to the Castle ' '6) Lights out ' 'Next Day regular classes start. '